SpiderWolf
by spiderwriters
Summary: This takes place shortly after the death of the Stacy's. sorry if that part is displeasing, that's how it happened in the comics.  Spidey is biten by a werewolf. He has nowhere to go, now that he's a threat, and a strange girl becomes his only hope...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well lock your doors and windows folks, and get out your silver bullets, cause' tonight's the first full moon of the year, the Wolf Moon, and a lunar eclipse. But seriously folks, tonight's the brightest moon of the year and a lunar eclipse so get the kids out and see this once in a life time event because werewolves aren't real. This has been Alexis and good night New York!"

The announcer signed off from the air as "_WAREWOLVES OF LONDON_" started to play

"Werewolves aren't real my butt!" Spidey said as he threw the oncoming werewolf into a lamp post.

The police were coming with their siren blaring. He had to get this _wolf guy_ under control. The last thing he wanted was some innocent police officer to get hurt.

The eclipse was almost at its peak when the wolf charged at Spidey. His spider-sense went off. The eclipse was at its peak glowing red, right as the werewolf sank his fangs into Spider-man's wrist, ejecting his venoms into his blood stream.

Spidey threw the werewolf off of him. It fell onto the ground and began to breath heavily. Then it turned into a man just as the police arrived. After the man was arrested Spidey began to feel weak. just as he started to walk away. His spider-sense warned him to turn around and he dodged a blast from shocker just by the skin of his teeth.

"Well you sure are a sour sight." Sneered shocker

"Oh really," Spidey teased, "cause my eyes feel like they're about to burst from just looking at you right now."

He barely got a chance to finish his sentence as Shocker sent him another blast to dodge.

_"I can't fight him with all these people around, I have to lead him somewhere else" _Spidey thought

Spidey began to run off leading Shocker away, but the more he ran the weaker he felt and sooner than he would have hoped, shocker shocked him into a dark alley. He began to breath heavily it was like he was losing all control. He could hardly move.

"Grrrrrrrrr…"

Shocker paused and peered down at Spidey with a confused look.

"Did he just growl at me?"

"RAWWWWWRAGRRRR!"

Spidey jumped up at shocker so fast shocker could hardly see him. His suit was torn slightly around the arms and neck. Through the tears brown fur was visible. Spidey slashed and slashed at shocker with his large claws that had torn the gloves into shreds.

Shocker was completely caught off guard.

"Ah! What happened to you? How are you doing this?"

Suddenly, the radio on shocker's suit spoke up.

"That's enough Shocker, come back now."

Shocker didn't argue, as quickly as he could, he escaped Spidey and ran off. Spidey howled fiercely and chased after him until he lost him.

For hours Spidey ran through the city looking for trouble, luckily he didn't find any. But at about 6:00 AM he fell to the ground, his heart pumping loudly. As the sun slowly began to rise Spidey reverted back into a human. He laid there for a moment. Realizing he couldn't go home or he might kill Aunt May.

With nowhere to go, and nothing to do, he began to swing aimlessly around the city. As he swung around he saw a figure on the side of a building. Intrigued, he sent a web over to the building and landed neatly on the top. As he began to climb down the side of the building sticking to it, he realized that the figure was a young girl about his age. She was wearing a simple Cherokee tribal dress with no beads and moccasins for shoes. She had long brown hair that was braided down to her ankles. Her face looked American, despite her Indian outfit, her skin color was white, not to tan or pale. She was balancing on the edge of the window of the building. Spidey was beside her. The sunrise on the other side of her made her look stunning and mysterious as she peered down at the people below.

He was stunned for a moment by her strange appearance and beauty, before he realized she was up on the edge of a building, nearly twenty stories high.

"Stay calm I'll get you down." Spidey said quickly.

The girl turned to him, her sad expression changed almost instantly into what seemed like insult and annoyance, as if he had offended her by offering help.

"Human, I am in no mood to deal with you right now."

She practically growled her words through gritted teeth.

He was so surprised by her reaction he nearly lost his grip on the building.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me boy, get lost, this doesn't concern you."

"Hey, I'm just here to help you, chill out!"

The girl sighed and looked away.

"I neither want nor need your help please go away now," she said quietly.

Spidey noticed her attention span fading from him.

"I'd feel better about leaving if I could help you down first."

He reached forward and grabbed her hand gently. She slapped his hand away.

"Oh, don't touch me." She moaned "I don't want your scent on my body."

"My scent?"

She turned back around to snap at him again but her expression changed to concern.

"Your scent is very strange, but that infected human, he was arrested." She spoke slowly, as if each word scared her.

"What, you mean that were…"

"Oh no," she cut in quickly, "that human infected you didn't he? I knew this would happen, every time he wants to play those stupid save the innocent games, this always happens, it spreads!"

"Infected me? What? And who's _he_, what are you talking about, are you sure you don't want down?"

"This is bad, I don't have time to heal you right now."

"Heal me? From what?"

"Stupid boy, you're a werewolf now!"

"How do you know that?"

Suddenly the girl looked down again and smiled slyly. Spidey followed her gaze to a man in a dark cloak the hood was covering his face.

"Listen to me closely, go someplace dark and quiet then wait for me to find you."

"Wait, What!"

The girl dove off the building and yelled, "Beast you're done!"

Without hesitation Spidey shot his web at another building and caught her in one swift swing, seconds after she jumped. But because of his weakness they crashed into the building and fell to the ground. Spidey blacked out just before they hit the ground. When he woke up she was standing over him. She looked angry.

"I told you to go somewhere else." She said calmly despite her expression.

"Was i supposed to just let you fall?" Spidey replied weakly.

The girl sighed and turned around.

"He got away," she mumbled. "I almost had him I wanted to catch him by surprise, when he was in his weaker form."

Suddenly the girl ran up to Spidey.

"We have to get out of here." she said quickly

"What, why, what's wro..."

"Now, he's coming!"

The girl stretched out her hand to him but before Spidey had a chance to grab it, a thin, fire-like arrow came out of nowhere and grazed the girl's side.

She yelped and stumbled back, but didn't fall. She looked up quickly; the cloaked man was standing on top of the building above them. She limped over to Spidey and locked his arms around her neck so she could carry him on her back.

"Hold on tightly, you might want to close your eyes."

Spidey blacked out seconds after that. The last thing he felt was the feeling of moving at high speeds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spidey woke up in dark building late at night; there was no furniture or anything. He was lying on the dirty floor. There were dirt and bugs everywhere. He sat up and looked around. The girl was leaning up against the wall near the door, or where the door would've been if there was one. She turned around and looked at him.

"Oh you're awake."

"Y…yeah, Um where are we?"

"Well this building is going to be torn down soon for obvious reasons."

The girl walked over to a window and stood there for moment staring at Spiderman. Spidey was breathing hard and sweating with the immense strain of fighting off the werewolf inside him, he became too tired to sit up any longer so he just flopped back down on the floor.

She stood there looking at him for another moment. Then, without taking her eyes off him, she punched out the window. She pulled her hand back in and walked over to Spidey. Blood dripped from her fist. She folded his mask up over his mouth and touched his lips with the tips of her fingers.

A single drop of her blood dripped into his mouth and slowly he began to feel the evil werewolf inside him dissipate. He relaxed and sat up once more.

The girl gave him a relaxed, encouraging look. She stood up and walked over to the other end of the room. There was a dingy old beach bag lying on the ground. She fished through it with her good hand and pulled out a small red shirt. She put the end in her mouth. Using her teeth and her good hand, she ripped a strip off of the shirt and tied it around her hand.

She walked back over to Spidey and sat in front of him. For a while they sat in silence.

"Is it human blood," Spidey said in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Hu what?"

"The cure, is it human blood?"

The girl stood, as she did, Spidey could see the thin cut on her side where the arrow had hit her earlier.

"Do honestly think I'm human?" She said in an insulted tone.

"I'm sorry, um what are you exactly?"

Shel was silent for a minute then she looked down at him. The wind from the broken window blew her long braided hair and bangs to the side as she spoke.

"My name is Ava, and I am a wolf maiden."

Spidey was quiet for a moment then he spoke.

"Wolf maiden? Does that mean you're with that wolf man?"

Right after the words left his mouth Ava's expression changed to intense anger. She grabbed Spidey by the throat and held him up against the wall by one hand. He was too weak to resist.

"DON'T EVER CALL THAT MONSTER A WOLF MAN AGAIN!"

"Ah..."

"HE IS A WEREWOLF, I AM A WOLF MAIDEN!"

"I'm sor..."

"THERE ARE WOLF MAIDEN AND WOLFMEN GOT IT? A WOLFMAN IS MY KIND; DON'T EVER INSULT MY KIND LIKE THAT AGAIN! AND DON'T PUT ME ON THE SAME LEVEL AS HIM! EVER! YOU SAW HIM ATTACK ME, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY..."

"Hey," Spidey cut in calmly, he put his hands on her wrist but didn't try to push her off, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Ava glared at him for a few more minutes then she let go of his throat, she had been holding him high above the floor so when she let go she practically dropped him. He picked himself up after a few seconds and sat up against the wall. Ava didn't move but she was looking away, after a few minutes she sat down next to him.

"He is a werewolf," She said calmly. Spidey kept quiet as she spoke. "The man in the cloak was Beast. He is the leader of the Snarl werewolf clan. I am Ava my father is the leader of the Moonwalker Wolf people clan, or pack. Whichever sounds best. My eldest brother is the heir. Werewolves are creatures of evil. They know nothing but evil. There's no emotional trauma behind it, it's just evil and nothing else. Each werewolf clan chooses a wolf person clan to oppose. Their clan chose mine. Werewolves can draw power from the moon and cast spells. So can we, that's the only thing werewolves and wolf people have in common, really. A Male werewolf can infect a human. This turns them into a werewolf. The pure werewolf can control the infected one. Infected humans can infect other humans. Any infected humans can be healed by swallowing a drop of blood from a wolf maiden. When wolf people absorb the moonlight, any serious wounds would heal, but only to the point where you'll survive. It won't heal unless its life threatening and it only heals wounds not sickness, but there are spells to heal minor wounds, or to transfer the healing ablates to a human. A werewolf is human by day, but by night when the moon comes up, they turn into a monstrous human-wolf hybrid. You were turned into a one of those, but you mustn't mistake a friendly wolf person for a ruthless werewolf. You see a Wolman or maiden is basically a wolf that is stronger, faster, and more powerful than a normal wolf. We have the intelligence and life spans of humans, and we can take human shape and speak in both forms. It doesn't matter if its day or night a Wolf person can change forms anytime, and we do it in the blink of an eye. Keep in mind that if I have the life span of a human, then I'm still an adolescent pup. Even though I'm 16 and would be considered very close to an adult in my pack, my size in wolf form would look like a 1 year old normal wolf, only twice as big. A normal wolf would be an elder adult by now."

Spidey was silent.

"Any questions?"

"Uh... yeah... It's Ava right?"

Ava nodded.

"Ava What?"

"Ava Lafara Moonwalker."

"Lafara? That's an odd middle name, no offense."

"None taken, it's a Traditional Wolf person name, from the old language."

"Your people have your own language?"

"Well we used to, most tribes speak English or the most common language in the country their tribe is located. So our language isn't really used often, except in spells."

"So you don't speak your language?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, it's like we're born knowing the language. It's a born trait, as natural as breathing."

"Really?"

"Well yeah I guess, like I said, it's hard to explain, I can only speak it when I need it, like when I'm drawing power to recite a spell, or trying to talk to an animal."

"Is it written?"

"Well there's another funny part, I can't read in wolf form unless it's the old language."

"You mean you can't read English when you're a wolf, that doesn't make much sense, if you know how to read then you should remember it in both forms."

"It's not that I can't remember, I just can't recognize the letters in my wolf form. Animals can't read."

"I guess that kind of makes sense. What does Lafara mean?"

"Oh that's easy," Ava started, "It means… it means…" Her voice grew quiet as a look of pain and anger spread across her face.

"It means great warrior." She said finally in a bitter voice that sounded halfway tender as if she was fighting back painful tears of anger and sadness.

Realizing he had opened an old wound, Spidey changed the subject.

"Just how big are you in wolf form," He asked, pretending not to notice her sadness.

Ava stood up and looked down at Spidey considering the question.

"Big enough to carry you here on my back when you passed out. If you want better details, I guess I'd be a little taller than you if I put my front paws on your shoulders, you'll see me as a wolf soon but I'd rather not show you right now."

"Yeah ok that's pretty big, but about that were... WAIT PASSED OUT? HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP?"

Ava looked startled.

"Uh...all day, it's almost time for the moon to rise."

"Oh boy I am dead, grounded for eternity, Aunt May's going to be worried sick I've been gone for 2 days strait!"

"Well if that's how it is then don't pass next time, didn't you notice it was dark outside Einstein?" She snickered.

"Shut up this is serious."

"Ok."

Ava smiled softly at him.

"So your Aunt's name is May is it?" She said in a challenging, sly tone.

Spidey silently scolded himself for giving away something so crucial to his secrete identity.

"Hmmmm…"

"What?"

"You reminded me of someone, from the very start. And you smell just like him you have his scent or at least a similar one."

"Who's scent?"

Ava's look softened.

"You haven't told me your name."

"Sorry I can't you can call me Spiderman, I appreciate you helping me and filling me in on all this information. And I'm glad to hear your name, but I have an identity to protect and I..."

Spidey stopped when he noticed Ava was giggling slightly.

"Why are you laughing?"

Ava looked at him gently.

"You smell just like...Ben."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spidey's blood turned cold.

_U...Uncle Ben, she knew Uncle Ben?_

"I'll never forget his scent, or his kindness. And I only met him once."

"W…wait a second..."

"He was so kind to me, even his last words were so sweet."

"l…last w..."

"Sometimes I wonder if it was my fault the poor man died, but he wouldn't want me to blame myself so I won't."

"What do you mean by y...your f..."

"You..."

Ava crouched down in front of Spidey and pointed her finger at his chest.

"You're Peter Parker aren't you?"

Spidey froze. He couldn't believe it.

_How does she know this stuff, and what's she talking about?_ _Her fault? His last words? Did she... k-kill him? No, it was the cat bugler, Black Cat's father. He admitted it. But still. I-I can't trust her. Can I?_

"Mmmm Peter, I like that name, it reminds me of someone _else._"

Ava closed her eyes and flopped backwards onto the floor.

"Beast is coming for me I have to fight or he'll find you and tear you to bits, but I'm so tired and weak, plus the moon is covered up by the clouds."

Spidey stared at her in disbelief.

"Woe is me." Ava sighed as she stood up.

"WAIT DON"T GO!"

Ava turned suddenly

"Hu what do you mean what is it?"

Spidey jumped up and grabbed her shoulders pinning her against the wall. She looked confused.

"Peter?"

"SHUT UP! Y…You knew Uncle Ben did you... did he... what happ..."

Ava pulled Spidey close and rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"I'd never hurt Ben." She said quietly.

Then she shoved Spidey to the ground. And ran over to the door.

"I'm off! I'll tell you later just stay here and rest."

"WAIT!"

"What now?"

"Don't go, you might get hurt let me handle it."

"Are you serious? You can barely stand! I'll be fine; I've been fighting Beast by myself since I was twelve. Well here I go, stay here and rest. Please don't follow me."

And with that, Ava shot out the door.

Spidey laid there for a few more minutes thinking thinks over.

_She's so strange. First she acts like she can't stand me. Then she's all friendly and energetic. I guess she just had to warm up to me. But she knew Uncle Ben! And she talked like she saw him when he died. I'm not sure if I can trust her. Wait, what I talking about she am saved me! _

Spidey groaned as he lifted himself up off the floor.

_I have to help her I can't let her fight alone!_

Spidey limped outside into the open air. It was so silent. The area around the building was obviously under construction. All around there were mounds of dirt. Weeds grew out of the piles. Right outside the door were large paw prints a little bigger than his hands.

_So that's your wolf form, _he thought

He ventured out a little further looking for Ava. He looked up and realized that she was right. The moon was completely covered by clouds.

Thump thump thump

Spidey turned around and right behind him was a huge creature. It was at least 3x bigger that Rhino. It was just as Ava described, human-wolf hybrid.

Spidey bravely looked up at the werewolf.

"Well you must be Beast, Leader of the Snarl werewolves."

The monster's words were like snarling growls

"The girl has taught you well and in such short time. Now that you know who I am you'll do well to pay me respect."

"To who, oh you, sorry something about fighting a big, ugly, hairy, monster who tried to make me his slave doesn't fit to my likening, but I'll make an exception."

"Very well, I don't care about you; I just want that stupid pup. But an appetizer sounds nice, since I can't make you my slave now that you've ingested her blood."

"Good then I'm in lu..."

Before Spidey could finish his sentence, Beast tossed him aside with one sweep of his huge claws. He landed cleanly, but Beast smacked him again, and that time he landed on his side near a thick bunch of weeds.

_It's no use I'm to weak _

Beast smiled sinisterly an called out

"AVAAAAAAAAAAA, you'd better come out and save your friend, before I crush him!"

Spidey heard rustling in the weeds behind him. A large, slender snout gently slid out of the weeds behind him and he began to feel himself being dragged into the brush. Even though Spidey couldn't see her, he could tell it was Ava was in wolf form. Beast didn't seem to notice.

"Fine then."

Before Ava had a chance to pull Spidey in completely, Beast crushed Spidey with his fist and then tossed him further away but still near the weeds.

Spidey could hear her rush over to him through the weeds. Once again she attempted to pull him into the weeds, but Beast held up his huge hand and a large ball of light began to form.

"I warned you Ava darling."

Beast held back his arm and threw the energy ball right at Spiderman. Spidey braced himself, but right before it hit him, Ava jumped in front of him as a woman again. The blast hit her so hard she slammed into the side of the building and hit the ground even harder.

"AVA!"

Spidey ran over to her. She stood up just as he got to her she looked surprised.

"That blast should've killed me, but..."

Beast's red eyes looked like they were glowing with satisfaction.

"Are you surprised Ava? I guess you're stronger than I thought. Well then why not came after me now. We haven't directly fought face to face for some time now, almost a week. Besides, I've been weakened from throwing that blast without moonlight."

It was true, even Beast looked like he could barely stand.

Ava stumbled forward.

"Fine."

As she started forward Spidey grabbed her arm. She didn't look back.

"Ava, don't he's too..."

"I told you to stay put. Didn't I say I've been fighting him for four years? Stay back."

Ava shrugged Spiderman off and ran towards Beast. She leaped off the ground with her arms outstretched. Immediately after she jumped at Beast, her eyes widened like she was terrified and surprised.

Beast laughed as he caught Ava and threw her back like a rubbed ball. She slammed into Spiderman and the two of them fell to the ground. Beast kept laughing.

Ava stood up and Stared at her hands. Spidey could see the complete horror on her face. She dropped down to her knees.

"N...no," She stammered quietly at first, "th... this is... no,"

She covered her face with her hands

"NO THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Beast laughed even harder.

Spidey was to winded to speak right away.

Ava slammed her fists to the ground.

"BEAST WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"What you don't recognize it? Come on didn't it seem strange that I became twice as weak as normal when it was just a simple blast? It's a spell."

Ava's face went white as a sheet.

"A... binding spell?"

"Yes, one of the most difficult spells to break, along with the spell to put a wolf man or maiden under my control, it's unfortunate for me, dearest Ava. You were too strong for that one. You broke it easily before it even had time to set. Just as like your brother, you will never be my slave. Not with that kind of will. But a binding spell binds you to one form. The form you're in when it hits you. And lucky for me it's the weaker one. The other one would have enabled you with more power but it would've made it hard for you to hide here. This is a very difficult spell to cast and even more difficult to brake."

Then it grew so silent the only thing they could here was Ava's shaking breath.

Beast looked up at the sky.

"The moon will be uncovered soon. And then..."

Beast was cut off when Ava sent a large energy blast at him. He dodged it cleanly.

"You're not the only one who draws power from the moon," Ava growled "once the moon is out I will have the power to kill you!"

Beast grinned with amusement.

"Then I guess I'll have to kill _you_ first!"

Beast ran up to Ava, but she hit him with another blast. Spidey could tell it took a lot out of her.

Beast was knocked to the ground.

"You're a very naughty girl, just how many more of those blasts can you take without the moon, I wonder."

"It doesn't matter," Ava said weakly, "I WILL kill you!"

"Careful now, if you're too hard on me without the moon, you could die, and then I won't have so much fun. It would be more fun to kill you myself."

Ava hit him with another blast, then another, and three more. By the seventh blast she looked extremely weak and tired, and Beast was injured so bad he could hardly move. Spidey could tell this was dangerous.

"Ava stop, please I don't want you to get hurt!"

Ava turned and looked at him but didn't respond, she looked up at the sky, just as the clouds parted and the moon was exposed. Spidey was in the shade so the moonlight didn't touch him. Ava was out in the open, she didn't have any visible injuries, but when the moon healed her, Spidey could see the difference. Her power came back and she could stand freely. She walked over to Beast and held a single yet, visibly powerful blast in her hand. Beast looked up at her. He was unable to heal because he was a werewolf. Ava stood above him with the blast in her hand.

"Beast, you have always taken from me. All you do is take!"

Beast grinned and looked up at her

"How so?"

"YOU! IT WAS YOU! YOU STARTED THE FIRE THAT SEPERATED ME FROM MY FAMILY! AND YOU KEPT ME RUNNING SO I COULD NEVER FIND THEM! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M ALONE! YOU'RE THE REASON NOBODY WANTS ME! IT WAS YOUR FAULT IT WAS ALWAYS YOU! EVEN NOW YOU'VE TAKEN MY WOLF FORM!"

"Now, now Ava that stuff is hardly _my_ fault. You should've been strong enough to make it out of that fire with the others, and escape me."

"I... I was only 12!"

"And as far as being alone, no one wants you because you're a freak..."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ava pulled her hand back, preparing to throw it right at Beast, but just before she did, a huge brown wolf bowled into her. It was twice as big as Spiderman, but before he got a good look, it was a woman, in a tribal dress just like Ava's, but black and her black hair was cut short enough to make her look like a boy. Her eyes were black. Ava's wounds healed right off her body.

She looked up at this woman with a surprised look.

"B...Blue Jay?"

"Hey pup."

"But, Blue Jay, why… you are... why did you... how..."

"Oh did I forget to tell you Ava," Growled Beast, "I picked up a friend along the way. Poor thing couldn't beat the Wolf Maiden mind control spell or the evil turning spell, she was too distraught... over_ you_!"

"What? Blue Jay?"

Blue Jay looked down and smiled evilly at Ava.

"Did you miss me? Well I'm here now, aren't you going to say hi?"

Blue Jay kicked Ava over to where Spidey was sitting. Everything on Ava healed. The moon had moved a little, and the moonlight was closer to Spidey, he began to feel weak again, so weak he couldn't even run up to Ava.

Blue Jay walked over to Ava and looked down at her.

"Well Ava can you do it? Can you kill your own sister? Admit to yourself you're going to have to kill me sooner or later now that I'm under a spell."

"No I won't!"

"Don't be such a baby! I'll have to kill you soon anyway. Everyone thought you were dead you know. They thought you died in that fire. But big brother and I refused to believe it. Everyone thought we were crazy. So the two of us set out to find you by ourselves. But I was so upset about you that when Master caught me I was easily turned evil and put under his control. So sad, and you know what else, brother still looks for you."

Blue Jay looked over at Spidey

"You're so pathetic Ava, and you actually thought you could save him."

"What?"

"Honestly Ava, didn't you pay attention at all during my lessons? he was infected on the peak of a wolf moon lunar eclipse, and you healed him, what does that mean?"

"I...It means..."

"IT MEANS YOU DIDN'T REALLY HEAL HIM AT ALL! LOOK HE'S ALREADY PHASING!"

Ava turned to look at Spidey and to her horror. She could see the werewolf inside him taking over. Spidey held on until the moonlight was actually touching him, and then...

!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spidey jumped over Ava. He was once again a werewolf; the fur was showing through the tears in his suit. Blue Jay fought with him fiercely.

Beast watched, he was enjoying it.

Ava sat on the ground, struck so hard by seeing Blue Jay. She hardly noticed the fight in front of her. All she could think about was how much her sister had loved and protected her over the years. It didn't seem at all possible for something so cruel to happen to someone so loving and gentle.

She felt like crying but she knew that would have to wait. She had been in such deep thought; she hadn't noticed the fierce fight that had been going on for many hours. It was light out and the moon was gone but the sun wasn't up yet. She stood up and put out her hand, and werewolf Spidey fell to his knees. Blue Jay stopped and looked at Ava.

"I did pay attention sister." Ava called, "I didn't heal this boy, but by giving him my blood after he was infected on the peak of the wolf moon lunar eclipse, he just switched owners. He's not Beast's slave anymore, he's mine."

Blue Jay grinned

"Good girl, now you and master can play puppet fight, right master?"

She glanced over at Beast. Beast was breathing heavily, and so was Spidey.

Blue Jay and Ava looked at sunrise.

Blue Jay ran over to Beast in Alarm.

"Master, the sun!"

Beast flipped over to expose his back as he transformed into a human.

His cloak covered his face.

Blue Jay pulled Beast onto her back.

"See you later baby sis!"

As Blue Jay ran off in wolf form Ava called out to her.

"WAIT, BLUE JAY COME BACK! DON'T LET HIM CONTROL YOU, FIGHT IT! DON'T GO PLEASE!"

Blue Jay stopped and looked back, and then she turned and kept running.

Ava watched her leave. Everything had been taken from her. Her loving sister had become a slave to her worst enemy and it was all because of her. Everyone was suffering, everyone was in danger. The sort of suffering and danger that only she should have to face and it all because of her. It was her responsibility.

She walked over to Spiderman, who had already reverted back into a human.

He looked up at Ava

"I'm your slave?"

Ava put her hand on Spidey's shoulder as he lay on the ground. When she lifted her hand he heard a snap. He looked over at her; she was holding a small chain in her hand. When the chain faded away she walked off.

"Hey! Ava don't just leave I asked you a question!"

"No, not anymore I just broke my hold on you. You're not a slave to me or Beast but you're still a werewolf. Next time you swallow my blood you'll never be a werewolf again. I'll come heal you next time you phase, I swear."

Then she started to walk off.

"Wait Ava what about Uncle Ben?"

Ava began to run.

"AVA!"

She kept running and running as fast she could, as if it would make up for being too slow the day of the fire. She kept running until she tripped and fell. She cried softy in the grass for a few minutes. She pulled herself together after a few moments and mumbled to herself,

"This will not go unpunished, Beast, your days are numbered."

Spidey was left alone in near the building and when he lost sight of Ava completely he turned and started home.

_She promised me she'd come next time so I guess that's it. I'll go home, go to sleep, console Aunt May when she freaks out, and later when she comes back, I'll ask her about Uncle Ben. She'll come back she promised, and I, think I can..._

Spidey looked back and smiled.

"Yeah," he said out loud, "I trust you."


	5. Author Apology

Hey guys I am** sooo sorry** for not updating. But I had no computer for about a month at least. And what with the holidays, and now that school is back…. *sighs* well you'll get updates just as soon as I can type them up. Again I am _**very very very very soory**_. But I do have a life after my summer ends you know.

(And I know authors aren't supposed to put author's notes but I will take them down)

check out other stoires written by Spiderwritters.

Justice is fair revenge is not

Spider night (house of night cross over)

Spider wolf

The spectacular Spider-man meets the Teen Titians (Crossover)

*work in progress * *I know who you are

here is a sneek peak at yet another spider-man related story

*******I know who you are***'s description is

it was the night the Green goblin crash into his trap, that she saw part spideys face. Now she can figure out who he is

**chapter I** (proto type) (**general idea**) (there are** typos**)

ever since last night she had a sort of question in the back of her head, "who is spiderman?"

she thought to herself, " what do I know about him that can help me find out his identity," she began to count on her fingers

his voice (assuming it actually is his

he appeared to be Caucasian

I think he has brown hair

and brown eyes

the outline of his face

a pic of him to get his outline

knowledge of how the human face looks

she start4ed to count eight, but that was good enough for her. She got out a piec of printer paper. And put his pic under neath it and beagan to trace his face. She drew his eyes, colored them, gave him a nose, lips, then hair.

She sat back and looked at her work and thought, "he looks familiar…." It took her a second to figure out where she saw that face,

And she blerted out, "I GO TO SCHOOL WITH HIM!"


End file.
